O'Shea
Backstory O’Shea used to be a fire genasi from the world Phrelle. He lived on the island of Hinderfall, living in Ashguard. His name wasn’t originally O’Shea, however. His name was once Pyre Attendus. He’s one to take failure in stride, has a bit of a temper and emotional, but would always do what he can to find what is right with himself and the world. Though he was also one who loved to read and knit despite all that. He has a large family that worships the raven queen, had been for a long time after the queen had answered the prayers of the genasi living in the city of brass in the plane of fire, wanting a way to leave, and had granted them the means to leave. Eventually, they had managed to escape through a rift linking them to the Shadowfell. They had been tasked with luring a nightwalker far away from the entrance to the negative plane. This was because the nightwalker was released after a powerful lich had entered for a hidden relic in the negative plane. They had successfully lured it far away, into a location the queen had requested, where a massive cage lies. The cage had properly sealed the creature inside, never to be able to escape ever since. Since then, this had been a pilgrimage parts of the family would go on to prove themselves to the Raven Queen. Many had succeeded, an unfortunate few never returning. But it was the pride of the family for what they had accomplished with those creatures, with locking evils that had wandered into the negative plane for good. Past all that, once the first of the Attendus family had done this deed, they had left into the prime material plane, where they settled in Ashguard. A few had gone to join the enclave of valor, while most stayed in Ashguard. Generations passed, and Pyre had been born. He was at first just like the rest of the family, a follower of the Raven Queen. He was very close with his father, mother, and eldest sister. One day, his father had a calling for another nightwalker to trap. So despite the protests of Pyre, he went to trap it. They waited for a long time, before they had gotten news that he was found… but he was on his dying breath. The nightwalker has managed to land a curse on him before it was trapped, and it eventually led to him dying a painful death or being decayed from the inside out. There was grief, and overtime Pyre had grown to resent the Raven Queen for sending his father to his death. He had questioned the beliefs, discovering parts of himself he wanted to express about it. Pyre’s family was displeased about this, trying to figure out how to bring him back to his faith. All except his mother and sister, who were the ones who understood the loss having been the closest to it. They comforted him all they could, but Pyre had trouble getting over the death. This leads him into the downfall of the family. The Mad King is a vampire lord in the forested area known as the Darkwoods on the island of Hinderfall. He had been slowly, but surely, taking over the forest, and soon the rest of the island. He had an idea, however. He sent his vampires on a project to figure out a ritual to make more reliable servants than the spawn. The idea of a race of humanoids with undeath in their blood, but human enough to not be noticed, was hatched, and the Mad King named the idea the Jeevak. The vampire under the Mad King eventually had the idea to capture the well known group of worshippers of the Raven Queen. They had came up with a way to fake a Raven Queen event that she had requested the gathering. The Attendus family had gone to this gathering, along with many, but after revealing their plot, had captured the family, imprisoning them to do the ritual. The ritual had altered their bodies… changing them into something between living and undeath. It was ironic, followers of such a being that would shame the undead, turned into the very thing they hoped to rid the world of. But despite this, they kept their minds strong, at least most did. Some… did not make it. But Pyre was thankful for was his mother and sister managed to survive… it was all he could hope for in such a desolate situation. Pyre and his family’s fire had gone out, as they were no longer fire genasi. In the lowest point of the life of his family, he had finally, on his own, reached out to the Raven Queen, asking for any help in this time. She had heard is prayers, and bestowed a blessing, infusing him with divine power, in a way that doesn’t bind him by tenants or oath, but a power he may use at his own will, allowing access to the arcane and divine. So Pyre had honed these skills in secret, and worked with his family to form a plan together. Pretty much, at some point, they found the best time for him where there would be the least amount of guards, and blasted his way out with divine light. Not long after they had all escaped, O'Shea disappeared without a trace.